mocreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kitty
Kitties are tamable Mobs that come in a range of colors. They are most commonly found in Plains biomes. Kitties will attack Mobs that are smaller than them, such as Birds and Mice, but will some times attack larger mobs such as Bears or Tigers. WARNING: Side effects of owning could include death or damage due to the Kitty being angry or upset. Kitties are not recommended for lazy players. Also, Kitties require frequent attention to keep them alive. They get annoyed easily!' and SOMTIMES thE CAT CAN be just a asshole and kill you but that only happens if your ugly ' Taming A Kitty can be tamed by dropping a Cooked Fish near it and stepping away until the Kitty eats it. This may take some time. After the Kitty eats the Cooked Fish, it can be named by right-clicking on the Kitty with a Medallion. Kitties require a few items in order to keep them, including a Kitty Bed, a Litter Box, and Pet Food. There are also optional items that can be used, such as a Wool Ball. Warning: Kitties can climb glass and go through leaves, which must be kept in mind when building them an enclosure. Tamed Kitties will drop their Medallion upon death. Behavior Kitties will scratch the player if the player attacks them. Once tamed, they will become annoyed if they don't find a Litter Box or a Kitty Bed that has been filled with Pet Food or Milk, or if attacked. Once the Kitty is annoyed, it will chase the player and claw at him/her, occasionally causing damage. If this happens the player's tamed wolves might attack and probably kill the kitty. After a while, or once that Kittyhhjhyuhungglllolop has been given what it wants, the Kitty's temper will improve. A Kitty will follow the player if the player is holding a Wool Ball. In addition to waiting, a Kitty's moods can be improved by providing it with a Wool Ball. Simply right-clicking on the Kitty with the Wool Ball in hand will give the ball to the Kitty. Kitties will display emotions to give the player clues as to what they're thinking. Emotions can be turned off using the in-game mod menu. *The tree emotion means that the Kitty wants to climb a tree. Kitties get stuck once they climb trees and need the player's help to get back down. Sometimes the Kitty will get stuck in other places. When this happens, it will shake its head back and forth and show the tree emotion. This means it needs the player's help; it can be freed by picking it up and putting it back down. *The happy face emotions mean the Kitty is happy, and it will display a happy face while eating, meaning the Kitty is content. *If the Kitty is not given food or is attacked, it will display an angry emotion and chase the player, scratching. This sometimes deals damage. It is possible to hear a Kitty when it's angry because of its loud, angry hiss and could also cause the cat to fuck you senseless in your ass hole until you are pergo. *When a Kitty needs a litter box but can't find one, it will display a litter box emotion, meaning it needs to find one. **While using the litter box, the Kitty will display a "...." emotion. *When a Kitty is frightened, its meow will become loud and very unpleasant, and it will display a scared emotion. *When a Kitty is bred, one will display an "in pain" emotion and will need to find a Kitty bed to give birth. *When the player is holding a wool ball, a Kitty will be curious and display a "?" emotion. *Sometimes, a Kitty may walk around aimlessly and display the "...." emotion. During this time, the Kitty will not eat, sleep or use the litter box, and it won't be able to be picked up. This can be fixed by hitting the Kitty (preferably without a weapon to minimize damage). Kitties have a tendency to kill other animals, including other pets, so they should be kept separate from other tamed animals, though they won't attack other animals on the peaceful difficulty. Kitties also have a tendency to walk in gardens and uproot crops like wheat, carrots, and potatoes. Kitties should be kept away from gardens to avoid early harvests. Picking up a Kitty A Kitty can be picked up in three different ways: If the Kitty is a kitten, it will ride on top of the player's head. If the Kitty is an adult, it will go on the player's shoulders. If a Kitty is picked up while holding a Lead, it will be carried by its legs. Kitties don't like to be carried by a Lead and will be very annoyed once dropped. Right-click anywhere in your pussy Breeding Kitties can be bred by feeding them cake or cooked fish/salmon. Once a Kitty is given one of these foods, the Kitty will look for another Kitty that is also in the mood (given cake/cooked fish). After a while the Kitty that you first fed will become pregnant and will need to find a Kitty Bed. After a short while in the Kitty Bed, the Kitty will give birth to 1-6 Kittens. These kittens may not have the same markings of either one of their parents.This will cause the mother kitty to lose some of its health. These kittens can be named in a similar matter to normal cats—by right-clicking them with a Book or a Medallion. The mother kitty will eat 1-2 bowls of food during pregnancy. Kittens will be very playful and will chase any item (not only Wool Balls), will play with the player and will chase their mother. If a Kitten is attacked, its mother will defend them. There is a problem with putting Kitties in Pet Amulets; when taken out, their mood will be the bored "..." emotion. When in this mood the Kitty can not be fed, played with, or bred. You will need to either hit the kitty and get scratched, try to make it play with a wool ball, or simply wait and see if it comes out of boredom. 2014-07-14_12.46.20.png|A pregnant Kitty will lie on its Kitty Bed in this manner. 2014-07-14_12.50.17.png|Kitties interacting with each other after given cake. Types There are altogether 8 different markings. 2014-07-14_11.58.13.png|Black 2014-07-14_11.59.31.png|White 2014-07-14_12.20.52.png|Beige 2014-07-14_12.21.40.png|Spotted 2014-07-14_12.23.20.png|Orange and black patched 2014-07-14_12.23.48.png|Black and White 2014-07-14_12.25.19.png|Orange and White 2014-07-14_13.19.15.png|Grey Items Medallion The Medallion is used to tame the Kitty after being fed a Cooked Fish. It can also be used to rename them. Kitty Bed Kitty Beds are used for the Kitty to sleep in and for it to eat at. By using different color Wool in the recipe, it is possible to create different colored Kitty Beds. Dyes can also be used on existing Kitty Beds to change their color. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with Pet Food or a Bucket of Milk, the food bowl will be filled so that the Kitty can eat out of it. Other than sleeping, Kitty Beds can also be used for the breeding of Kitties. A Kitty Bed can be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. To move a Kitty Bed, it can be right-clicked with an empty hand and it will be placed on the player's head, just like a Kitten can be picked up. Litter Box Kitties use Litter Boxes after they eat. Litter Boxes are crafted by surrounding a block of Sand with Wooden Planks. Once used, the Litter Box will have little black dots in it. In order to clean out the Litter Box, the player needs to right-click on it with a Sand block. Zombies and Skeletons are attracted to Litter Boxes that haven't been cleaned out, so it is advised that the Litter Box is kept clean. The Litter Box can be returned to the inventory by right-clicking on it with a Pickaxe. Pet Food Pet Food is created by combining a Raw Fish and a Raw Porkchop in the crafting area. This will create four Pet Food. When the Kitty asks for food, right-click on a Kitty Bed and it will fill the bowl that is attached to it. Kitties can also be fed Milk. By right-clicking on the Kitty Bed with a Bucket of Milk, the food bowl will be filled with milk, and this will also satisfy the Kitty's hunger. Wool Ball A Wool Ball is created by putting four string in a diamond shape. If a Kitty is given a Wool Ball, it will play with it for a while by chasing it and pushing it around, until it gets bored. Kittens will not only chase Wool Balls, but other items as well. Whip By right-clicking a Kitty with a Whip, the Kitty will not move until right-clicked again. Glitches "..." When Kitties are released out of a pet amulet, they will not act normal, and instead act like a wild kitty that you can pick up. Kitties with this glitch will not appear to have the signature medallion around their neck, and tend to seek corners and doors to outside. In order to fix this glitch, you must hit your cat, and get scratched, try to get it to play with a wool ball, or just simply wait for it to become normal. In order to tell if your cat is affected, look for a blue "..." constantly above their head. Spastic Heads After some research, it seems like calico Kitties with six letters in their name end up with this glitch once grown and taken out of an amulet. In the spot they were released, they will sit there, and the one under observation only displays a tree emoticon, meaning it wants to climb a tree. If you try to shove the Kitty out of it's place, it will slide, not walk, back to their original spot and continue. The Kitty's head will shake left and right rapidly, and it can't do much else. It meows like normal, however. Much like Kitties with the "...", these Kitties cannot be interacted with, and you can't even pick them up, but there still is the medallion around it's neck. The only cure is to kill your Kitty, but the only other way is to simply put up with the glitch. Category:Mobs Category:Tamable Mobs Category:Breedable Mobs Category:Terrestrial Mobs Category:Neutral Mobs Category:Mammals Category:Felines